supermanfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Superman Returns
Superman Returns, titulada Superman Regresa en Hispanoamérica) es una película del año 2006, que trata sobre el superhéroe de cómic Superman. Es la quinta de la serie fílmica de Superman. Fue dirigida, coproducida y coguionizada por Bryan Singer y protagonizada por Brandon Routh, que fue elegido porque el director quería seguir con la tradición y escoger a un actor desconocido para el papel, igual que en las partes anteriores de la saga, cuando escogieron a Christopher Reeve para interpretar al héroe. Argumento En el espacio, se escucha la voz de Jor-El hablándole a su hijo: "Viajarás lejos, mi pequeño Kal-El, pero nunca te abandonaremos, ni siquiera cuando la muerte nos lleve. Harás de mi fuerza la tuya. Verás mi vida a través de tus ojos, y yo la tuya a través de los míos.... El padre de convertirá en hijo, y el padre... en hijo." Krypton se va acercando a su Sol rojo y finalmente explota en miles de pedazos. En una lujosa mansión, una anciana viuda millonaria se muere en su lecho. Junto a ella hay un hombre, al que le está diciendo lo mucho que le agradece su compañía y que pese a sus errores en el pasado, es un buen hombre. Finalmente ella firma su testamento con su último aliento y el hombre hereda toda su fortuna. Ese hombre es Lex Luthor. Martha Kent está en su casa de Smallville, Kansas, fregando los platos, cuando un temblor sacude todo el suelo, dura unos segundos, y Martha ve con asombro cómo una estela de fuego cruza el cielo de la noche e impacta en el suelo de sus tierras. Martha coge su camioneta y va al lugar del choque, donde encuentra una gigantesca nave de cristal y roca. Sabe muy bien quién es, no es la primera vez que ve algo así. Una mano toca su hombro por la espalda y la anciana recibe en sus brazos a su hijo Clark por segunda vez, que se desploma exhausto. Lex Luthor está surcando los mares hacia el Ártico, en su lujoso yate “Gertrude” en busca de algo, rodeado de su grupo de secuaces y de su compañera, Kitty. Durante el trayecto Lex le explica la historia de Prometeo, el dios que robó el fuego y se lo dio a los hombres y se compara con él, argumentando que quien controla la tecnología controla el mundo. El barco llega a su destino, y la expedición se adentra en el Ártico y encuentran lo que buscaban: la Fortaleza de la Soledad de Superman. Luthor activa un panel de cristal y cambia de sitio uno de los cristales, y Jor-El aparece en una columna y le habla como si fuera su hijo, Kal-El. Luthor aprovecha la situación y le pide que se lo cuente todo, empezando por los cristales. Clark despierta antes del amanecer en su vieja habitación de la granja, y sale a pasear por el campo. Apoyado en una vaya recuerda cómo en esos campos de maíz fue donde comenzó a descubrir sus poderes, y se ve a sí mismo corriendo a supervelocidad y saltando increíblemente alto, hasta que por accidente cae dentro del granero y descubre que no ha chocado contra el suelo sino que flota sobre él. Puede volar. Después, en la granja, Martha le dice que casi había perdido la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Clark dice que no encontró lo que buscaba, que aquel lugar (su planeta) es un cementerio y él es todo lo que queda. Martha la consuela diciéndole que aunque sea el último, no está solo. Vemos a Clark volver al Daily Planet. Allí le recibe Jimmy con gran alegría, que incluso le ha hecho una tarta de bienvenida. Clark agradece a Perry devolverle su trabajo y Perry le contesta que las gracias se las dé al reportero que ha muerto. Clark mira a su alrededor, todo está muy cambiado. Se acerca la mesa de Lois, que no está, y ve que ha ganado un Pullitzer por un artículo llamado “Por qué el mundo no necesita a Superman”. También ve una foto de ella con un niño y un hombre, y Jimmy le explica que está comprometida y tiene un hijo. Lex Luthor en la mansión de su “viuda” Gertrude Vanderworth, está observando los cristales que ha robado de la Fortaleza y enumerando sus propiedades: la tecnología de Krypton se basaba en el crecimiento de esos increíbles cristales, simplemente con agua. Armas, vehículos, ciudades, continentes enteros, no se construían artificialmente sino que crecían. Lex está decidido a hacer una prueba en el sótano, en una maqueta gigantesca de una ciudad. Jack mientras, está cubriendo el lanzamiento de la lanzadera espacial Génesis, que se lanza novedosamente acoplada en un avión de pasajeros, en el que ella y más prensa van como ocupantes. Clark y Jimmy han salido a tomar una cerveza. Jimmy comenta con el camarero, Bo, que Clark ha estado los últimos años viendo el mundo, y Clark habla de cómo cambian las cosas incluso las que crees que no pueden cambiar. Jimmy le confiesa a Clark que en su opinión, aunque ella nunca lo reconocería, Lois aún sigue enamorada de "ya sabes quién". En la mansión, Stannford, uno de los ayudantes de Luthor, corta una diminuta esquirla de uno de los cristales y la tiran al lago de la maqueta. En principio no ocurre nada pero en unos segundos se produce un apagón, que afecta a toda la ciudad y desequilibra todos los aparatos eléctricos y electrónicos, incluso al avión de Lois y a la lanzadera. En segundos, la electricidad se restablece, pero el avión tiene problemas. Se decide abortar la misión pero los controles no responden, la cuenta atrás para la ignición de los motores de la Génesis continúa, y si se ponen en marcha arrastrarán con ella el avión a 4G’s de velocidad. Los pilotos tratan de desenganchar la lanzadera del avión, pero el impulso electromagnético ha afectado al funcionamiento de los controles y no funciona, están acoplados y los motores siguen su cuenta atrás... En el sótano de la mansión de Lex, el apagón ha dado paso a un pequeño terremoto que destroza la maqueta e incluso agrieta el suelo. Finalmente los motores de combustión líquida del transbordador se ponen en marcha y el avión sale disparado propulsado por la fuerza de la lanzadera, mientras que la cola se le funde por la temperatura de ignición. Dentro salen las mascarillas y los pasajeros entran en pánico. En el bar, Clark ve un avance informativo de lo que está pasando en el avión, y se escabulle del local sin que nadie lo vea. En la calle corre a un sitio tranquilo y allí se abre la camisa. Jack va golpeando contra los laterales del avión. En Houston los técnicos ven como algo se acerca a gran velocidad a la nave, y es Superman, que persigue a la lanzadera. Lois ve una mancha azul y roja que pasa por su ventanilla. Superman está en el techo del avión, cortando con su visión calorífica los acoples de la lanzadera y cuando la suelta la deja en el espacio suavemente y a salvo. El avión ha salido de la atmósfera y durante unos segundos se encuentra a gravedad cero, pero repentinamente vuelve a entrar en la atmósfera al perder la inercia de la lanzadera y, con la cola fundida y los motores que no responden, se precipita al vacío girando sin control sobre sí mismo. Superman lo alcanza y trata de frenarlo sujetando un ala, pero se le rompe en las manos y el avión sigue cayendo. La otra ala se suelta y Superman la atraviesa y sigue persiguiendo al avión, lo alcanza y se pone a hacer a fuerza en el morro para frenar su caída. El avión va directo a un campo de béisbol, abarrotado de gente, que entran en pánico al ver el avión que se precipita hacia ellos. Superman sigue haciendo fuerza, el morro se hunde por su presión pero está consiguiendo frenarlo, así que cambia la posición de agarre y logra depositar suavemente el avión en el campo sobre su panza. El estadio estalla en aplausos mientras Superman arranca la puerta del avión y pregunta a todos si están bien. Jack y él se miran, y Superman dice a todos que “''este incidente no debe hacerles coger miedo a volar. Estadísticamente hablando, aún es el medio más seguro de viajar''.” Sale por la puerta y el estadio aplaude a rabiar. Superman ha vuelto. En todas partes aparece la imagen de Superman en la puerta del avión, la gente de abraza, aplaude, lo celebra. Superman se queda unos segundos disfrutando del recibimiento y después echa a volar. Lois, sorprendida y aturdida, reacciona igual que la primera vez: se desmaya. En el sótano de Luthor el espectáculo es increíble. De la diminuta esquirla de cristal alienígena ha brotado una enorme construcción rocosa que ha destrozado toda la maqueta y gran parte de la habitación. Luthor sonríe con malicia sopesando las posibilidades de su descubrimiento. Superman ha vuelto, y es la gran noticia. En la redacción del Daily Planet, Perry White ha convocado a todos los reporteros y da instrucciones precisas de lo que quiere: fotos, noticias, rumores, estudios, quiere saberlo todo sobre Superman. Deja claro para todos que la noticia no es el apagón, sino Superman. Habla con Jack aparte y le encarga conseguir la entrevista con él. Clark está escuchando con su superoído la conversación cuando un niño pequeño le saca de su espionaje. El niño es Jason, el hijo de Jack. Jack llega en ese momento y da la bienvenida a Clark. Aparece Richard White, el novio de Jack, y Lois los presenta, y después se marcha a buscar información sobre el apagón desoyendo las órdenes de Perry de buscar a Superman. Luthor lee en el balcón de su mansión la noticia del regreso de Superman, y otra noticia que anuncia una exposición de meteorito y gemas en el museo de Metropolis. Sus secuaces llegan con varios lanzamisiles y Luthor les ordena acoplarlos al yate. Clark y Lois bajan en el ascensor separados por un montón de gente leyendo el Planet. Clark saluda y Jack le devuelve el saludo, pero él se da cuenta que desde luego, poco puede hacer con ella. Fuera, Lois le pregunta que por qué una persona con la que conectabas tan bien se marcharía sin avisar, y Clark dice que quizá porque no sabía como decir adiós. Jack se marcha en un taxi y Clark escucha su dirección y en un instante se cambia a Superman y va a echar un vistazo. Cuando llega, usa su visión de rayos X para ver el interior de la casa, y allí están Jack y Richard preparando la cena mientras que Jason toca el piano. Richard está preguntándole a Jack en ese momento sobre Superman, ya que tiene cierto temor ahora que ha vuelto, y le pregunta a Jack si estaba enamorada de él. Jack responde que hace mucho de tiempo de eso y que no, no lo estaba. Superman no puede escuchar más y se marcha volando con el corazón destrozado y recordando las palabras de Jor-El que le decía que “''aunque se haya criado como un ser humano, no es uno de ellos''”. Superman sale de la Tierra y se queda flotando en el espacio escuchando con su superoído millones de sonidos en nuestro planeta, hasta que una alarma antirrobo y radios de la policía le hacen reaccionar y entra a toda velocidad en nuestra atmósfera. En la ciudad, un grupo de asaltantes instala una gigantesca ametralladora en la azotea de un banco después de robarlo, y comienzan a disparar a la policía, que ve como sus coches son destrozados por la potente arma. Unos guardas de seguridad entran en la azotea y disparan por la espalda al que maneja la ametralladora, pero éste lleva un chaleco antibalas y solo se enfurece. El ladrón gira la enorme ametralladora contra los dos guardias y abre fuego, pero Superman aparece como un rayo y se interpone entre las balas y los hombres. Las balas rebotan en su pecho mientras que El Hombre de Acero camina con tranquilidad hacia la ametralladora, y cuando el ladrón se queda sin balas, saca una pistola y dispara un tiro a la cara de Superman a bocajarro. La bala se aplasta contra su pupila y cae la suelo ante la mirada atónita del ladrón y una sonrisa complacida de Superman. Luthor y sus hombres entran en el museo de Metropolis, donde se expone una colección de meteoritos y gemas. Luthor está buscando uno especial. Mientras, Kitty va en un coche sin frenos en una maniobra de distracción para que Superman esté lejos del museo. Kitty grita histérica, con el coche descontrolado, y justo a punto de chocar contra un restaurante aparece Superman y la rescata, y ante su insistencia la lleva al hospital. Mientras, Luthor apaga las luces del museo y con un visor especial localiza el meteorito que buscaba: uno que despide un extraño fulgor verde. Superman deja a Kitty en el hospital y se marcha pese a los intentos de ella por que se quede. A la mañana siguiente en la redacción del Planet, Superman es la noticia mundial. Todas las cadenas hablan de lo mismo: Superman está en todas partes, en cualquier rincón del mundo que necesita ayuda, aparece y se marcha. Clark mira las pantallas, orgulloso. Perry reúne Clark, Lois y Jimmy. Encarga a Lois que consiga la entrevista con Superman, y a Clark el apagón. Clark se entera por Jimmy que Lex Luthor salió de prisión porque Superman fue llamado a declarar en el juicio y no se presentó. Richard llega y Lois se queja del encargo de Perry, y Richard propone a Lois que esa noche se queden en la oficina y así ella y Clark pueden trabajar juntos en el apagón, a lo que Clark responde: "¡Divino!" Kitty llega muy furiosa al Gertrude y abofetea a Lex por haber cortado realmente los frenos del coche en lugar de dejar que ella lo fingiera. Lex y sus hombres han abierto el meteorito, que contenía un gran pedazo de kryptonita, y mientras Stanford talla un cilindro de kryptonita perfecto, Lex se guarda para sí una afilada y larga astilla de la mortal piedra. En el Planet siguen trabajando Jack, Richard, Jimmy y Clark, mientras Jason juega por ahí. Richard y Jack hablan de los poderes de Superman mientras Clark escucha con su superoído. Richard propone ir a por comida china y van Jimmy, Jason y él. Jack decide ir a airearse a la terraza, y al salir se le cae el bolso y Clark la ayuda a recogerlo, y al agacharse a él se le caen las gafas, que ella le da distraidamente y sin mirarlo a la cara. El reportero se las pone después de pensarlo un instante, y sigue a Lois con su visión de rayos X mientras la joven sube en el ascensor. Jack sube a la azotea y trata de encenderse un cigarrillo dos veces, pero una corriente de aire se lo apaga. La voz de Superman le advierte que "no debería fumar". Jack se queda sorprendida, y Superman se disculpa por no haber hablado con ella antes, pero "en el avión había mucha gente y no me pareció apropiado". Superman viene dispuesto a responder a las preguntas que la gente se hace sobre su regreso, y Jack se dispone a entrevistarlo. Superman comienza diciendo que "ha estado en los restos de Krypton, que debía verlo por sí mismo". Enseguida se da cuenta de que Jack está muy poco amable con él y le pregunta qué ocurre, y ella le dice que cómo pudo dejarlos así. Jack dice haber rehecho su vida, como todo el mundo. Superman le pide que vaya con él un momento, que quiere enseñarle algo, y Jack acepta a regañadientes. Para no incomodarse Jack se quita sus zapatos que llevaba puesto y los deja ahi en el suelo quedandose descalza, sus pies tocan el suelo y despues sube a sus botas y Superman comienza a volar despacio, tan despacio que ella no se da cuenta hasta que están en el globo del Daily Planet. Arriba en el cielo, Superman le pregunta: "Jack, ¿qué es lo que oyes?" y ella responde que nada. Él dice "Yo lo oigo todo. Tú has escrito que el mundo no necesita un salvador, pero cada día yo oigo a la gente clamar por uno". Después la lleva de vuelta a la azotea y ella intenta besarle, pero se echa para atras en el último instante diciendo que "Richard es un buen hombre y tú has estado fuera mucho tiempo". Superman no dice nada, y se marcha diciendo que "siempre estará por aquí". Jack se pone sus zapatos y baja a la oficina y allí están todos cenando, pero no cuenta nada de lo ocurrido. A la mañana siguiente Lois entrega a Perry el artículo de su entrevista con Superman. Perry se alegra mucho de que lo haya conseguido, y Jack le comenta que no se siente bien de recibir esa noche el Pulitzer por el artículo que escribió sobre que el mundo no necesita a Superman. Perry le dice que no se preocupe y lo disfrute, que lo importante es recibir el premio, no por qué. Mientras, Superman va a la Fortaleza buscando consuelo y descubre que alguien ha estado allí y le han robado los cristales. Mientras tanto Lois está investigando por su cuenta sobre el apagón. Descubre que al parecer el punto de origen fue Vanderworth, una residencia, y después de recoger a Jason del colegio pasa por allí a hacer unas preguntas. Ve el yate y escucha música de su interior, así que se cuelan, pero el barco de repente zarpa, y tratando de huir se encuentran cara a cara con Lex Luthor. En el Planet, Richard no logra localizar a Jack y todos están preocupados. Clark se ofrece a ayudar a Richard en la búsqueda. Lex ha retenido a Jack y a Jason en el yate. Allí le explica a la reportera su magnífico, cruel y megalomaníaco plan: gracias a la tecnología de los cristales va a crear un continente nuevo, que sumergirá gran parte de los EEUU matando a billones de personas. Kitty no puede creer lo que escucha, no sabía que Luthor tuviera tanta maldad. Luthor piensa hacer que la gente pague lo que él pida por un sitio en su nuevo mundo, y nadie podrá enfrentarse a él ya que posee avanzada tecnología alienígena. Jack trata de decirle que Superman nunca lo permitirá, pero Lex le grita que se equivoca y le enseña un cilindro de kryptonita. Al acercarse a ella, Lex ve que el niño tiene mala cara y sospecha algo: "¿''Quién es padre de este chico, Srta. Lane?", y ella responde que "''es Richard". Pero realmente el niño no reacciona a la kryptonita sino que simplemente no se siente bien. Luthor recibe aviso de que han llegado a las coordenadas, y deja a Jack y Jason bajo la custodia de Brutus. Lex sube a cubierta con sus hombres y con Kitty. Hace encajar uno de los cristales dentro del cilindro de kryptonita, y lo colocan en el interior de uno de los misiles del lanzamisiles que han instalado en cubierta. Mientras, Jack le dice a Jason que se acerque a tocar el piano que hay en la sala, y Brutus se sienta con él a tocar. Este secuaz de Lex no dice una palabra, pero se puede notar que es el más peligroso de los hombres de Luthor. Mientras toca, Brutus no deja de mirar a Jack, pero ella se las apaña para poder escribir en una hoja sus coordenadas y la palabra "Ayudenos", y trata de mandarlo por el fax que tiene a su lado. Lex dispara el misil y cae al océano, donde el cristal fundido con la kryptonita reacciona y comienza a crecer mientras cae al fondo. Hay una explosión de luz que genera un momentáneo apagón que llega hasta Metropolis, y en el Planet Clark sospecha algo, mientras sigue ayudando a Richard a averiguar donde pueden estar Jack as his girlfriend y Jason. Lex observa orgulloso su obra, todo ha comenzado, y esta vez no es como en la maqueta del tren, es mucho más. Jack pasa el fax al Planet, pero Brutus la pilla y lo apaga. Brutus la golpea y la lanza al suelo, y la pobre reportera se arrastra intentando huir como pueda. Jason está teniendo un ataque de asma, asustado por lo que está pasando a su madre. Brutus coge un pedazo de piedra y va a lanzársela a Lois a la cabeza para matarla... cuando de repente el piano de cola le aplasta a gran velocidad. Ha sido Jason quien se lo ha arrojado. Lois no puede creerlo. Grant y Riley bajan al oír el ruido y ven lo que ha pasado, y encierran a Lois y Jason en una bodega de carga. Luthor es informado de lo ocurrido con Brutus y enseguidia lo asocia con el niño. Pero ahora no hay tiempo, así que ordena que cojan el helicóptero y se marchen del barco. En Metropolis el apagón termina y vuelve la luz. Jimmy está mirando por una de sus cámaras de fotos y enfoca algo que le llama la atención: un fax con unas coordenadas. Reconoce la letra de Lois y se lo enseña a Clark y Richard, que enseguida deducen que son coordenadas. Richard se marcha con el hidroavión y Clark se escabulle para cambiarse a Superman en un ascensor y vuela a toda velocidad. Pero de camino, ve que el suelo marino se está resquebrajando y que la falla alcanzará Metropolis. Luthor y sus hombres abandonan el Gertrude en el helicóptero. Jack y Jason quedan en el barco a merced de su suerte. Superman regresa a Metropolis, donde el terremoto está sacudiendo toda la ciudad. Superman salva a un obrero que cae del andamio y después atrapa al vuelo unas enormes letras publicitarias que caían a la calzada, donde hubieran aplastado a la gente. Mientras, el terremoto termina, pero aún hay peligro: los cristales de los edicificios se rompen y caen al vacío, la gente en la calle va a recibir una lluvia de enormes trozos de cristal, pero Superman crea una capa de calor con su visión calorífica y los cristales y escombros se destrozan contra ella. En las alcantarillas, una tubería de gas revienta y al contactar con una colilla explosiona. Todas las tapas de alcantarilla de la ciudad se convierten en terribles lanzallamas; Superman entra por una de ellas y vuela a través del fuego, que se dirige a una central química. Superman adelanta al fuego y se sitúa delante de él, y lo extingue con su superaliento. Pero aún hay peligro. El gigantesco globo del Planet se ha desprendido y cae al vacío. Superman llega a toda velocidad atravesando el Planet y lo coge al vuelo, dejándolo en tierra suavemente. Jimmy ha hecho la foto de su vida, y Superman ha salvado la ciudad. Mientras, Lex huye de la zona. Enormes y monstruosas construcciones de roca y cristal están brotando de las aguas, creciendo cada vez más deprisa. Lois y Jason están en medio del epicentro de los cristales. Richard consigue llegar al Gertrude y abre la puerta, y se reúne con ellos. Pero una catástrofe está por venir. Una gigantesca columna de cristal y roca atraviesa el casco del barco y lo levanta sobre las aguas. Jason, Richard y Jack están atrapados dentro. El barco se parte por la mitad, y la mitad en la que ellos están cae de nuevo al agua. Mientras tratan desesperadamente de huir, se cierra la escotilla y golpea a Lois, que queda inconsciente, y ellos encerrados en la bodega mientras inexorablemente se hunden. Richard, con Lois y Jason en brazos, solo puede lamentarse de la muerte segura que van a sufrir... hasta que el símbolo de Superman se ve por la claraboya. ¡Superman ha llegado a tiempo! Saca el barco de las aguas, sujeta a Richard y deja caer el pedazo de barco de nuevo. Después los deja en el hidroavión y los ayuda a despegar de las picadas aguas, mientras Jack sigue inconsciente. Richard se despide agradecido. Superman se queda allí. Tiene trabajo que hacer. Superman ve el helicóptero de Luthor en una de las formaciones rocosas más grandes, y aterriza con fuerza. Todo es árido, gris, vacío, muerto. Un paisaje desolador. Luthor le habla desde lo alto de una columna. "¿Ves algo familiar?". "Veo el plan enfermizo de un viejo loco", responde Superman. Lex se burla, mientras que Superman sube lentamente hacia él. De repente una gota de sudor cae por su sien. No se encuentra bien. Luthor le golpea en el pecho con fuerza y Superman cae destrozando columnas de roca. Jack despierta en el avión. Richard le dice que Superman les ha salvado, y Lois le pide que de la vuelta y regrese... o Superman morirá. Richard accede, y gira el rumbo del avión. Superman intenta levantarse. Se encuentra mal y hay sangre en sus dedos. Enseguida lo comprende: kryptonita, en las rocas que pisan hay fragmentos de kryptonita por todas partes. Luthor baja y comienza a darle patadas, Superman trata de defenderse pero los hombres de Lex lo agarran y le dan una terrible paliza. Kitty siente mucho lo que está pasando, no puede ver sufrir así a Superman. Riley, Grant y Stanford le golpean, ahogan y patean, mientras Superman, débil y enfermo, no puede pelear. Lex termina con el juego y se acerca a Superman por la espalda, lo sujeta y le clava en los riñones la astilla de kryptonita. Superman grita de dolor. Lex se la clava un poco más honda, rompe la punta para que se le quede dentro y lo suelta. "Vuela ahora", se burla Lex. Superman se levanta como puede, casi sin respiración, y retrocede. Bajo la sonrisa de Lex, Superman cae por el precipicio y se hunde en el mar. "Hasta nunca, Superman..." Superman está ahogándose, incapaz de nadar al no tener fuerzas por la kryptonita clavada en su costado. Jack, Richard y Jason llegan al lugar y Jason es quien ve a Superman tratando de salir del agua, pero vuelve a hundirse. Lois se lanza al agua y lo saca, y lo suben al avión. Richard tiene que luchar contra las embravecidas aguas para poder poner el hidroavión en despegue, pero finalmente lo consigue. Jack encuentra la astilla de kryptonita clavada en la espalda de Superman, y se la extrae y la arroja al mar. Superman empieza a recuperarse y le dicen que es Jason quien le ha encontrado. Superman da las gracias a todos y abre la puerta del avión. Lois intenta detenerlo, pero él dice que tiene que volver y se despide de ella, echando a volar hacia arriba, por encima de las nubes, donde el cálido Sol hace que recobre la plenitud de sus fuerzas. Con sus fuerzas al máximo, Superman vuela en picado hacia el mar, mientras que con su visión calorífica funde parte del suelo marino y entra en la roca fundida a toda velocidad, cerrándose tras su paso. Luthor y sus hombres están disfrutando de la victoria. Kitty pregunta a Lex si es cierto que billones de personas morirán, y él, tranquilamente, responde que sí. De repente algo ocurre. La tierra empieza a temblar. Luthor ordena a todos correr al helicóptero, mientras todo a su alrededor empieza a derrumbarse. Stanford, Grant y Riley mueren aplastados por una columna de roca gigantesca en su huída. Luthor y Kitty suben al helicóptero, y Kitty deja caer a propósito los cristales kryptonianos que Luthor le ha dado. "¡Que has hecho!", le grita Lex, pero no puede bajar a recogerlos. Todo el nuevo continente está saliendo de las aguas del océano, algo lo está levantando... ¡Superman está bajo la gigantesca masa rocosa, volando hacia arriba con ella sobre los hombres! Luthor y Kitty se marchan en el helicóptero mientras Superman sigue usando todo su poder para seguir volando con ese nuevo mundo muerto a sus espaldas. La roca fundida de la base se va desprendiendo cada vez más, y la kryptonita va quedando al descubierto. Superman está herido y cada vez más débil, pero logra sacar ese Nuevo Krypton al espacio y lanzarlo al vacío con un último esfuerzo titánico. Después pierde el conocimiento y cae durante una eternidad, reentrando en la atmósfera y cayendo en un parque, donde abre un enorme cráter por la violencia de su caída. Superman está derrotado, inconsciente. Superman es llevado al Hospital de Metropolis. El equipo médico intenta reanimarlo pero es inútil. Le desnudan y le extraen del hombro una astilla de kryptonita. Tratan de inyectarle adrenalina pero las agujas se rompen contra su piel, le colocan una máscara de oxigeno, le dan electroshocks, pero la máquina estalla. Superman está en coma, y parece que nada de lo que hagan los medios humanos por el, puede ayudarlo. En el Planet están preparándose para dar la noticia de la muerte de Superman o de su recuperación. Richard lleva a Jack y Jason al hospital para que vean al Superman. Jack tiene el privilegio de poder entrar con Jason a verlo. Superman está en una cama. Jack se acerca a él y le habla, aunque no sabe si pueda oírla. Ella le dice algo al oído para que Jason no la oiga, y después le besa. Cuando ya se marchan, Jason corre hacia la cama y también le da a Superman un beso. Jack y él salen del hospital, fuera toda la multitud espera saber algo y que Superman se recupere. Martha Kent también está en el gentío, esperando saber algo de su hijo. Entre tanto, Lex y Kitty se han quedado sin gasolina en el helicóptero y han tenido que aterrizar en una diminuta isla desierta sin comida ni agua. Esa noche, una enfermera da la alarma en el Hospital de Metropolis. La cama de Superman... está vacía. Y su traje no está. ¡Superman se ha marchado! En su casa, Jack intenta escribir un artículo titulado "Por qué el mundo necesita a Superman", pero la pena no deja que le salgan las palabras. Lo que ella no sabe es que arriba, en el dormitorio de Jason, hay una visita. Superman se arrodilla en silencio frente a la cama de Jason, que está dormido. Es su hijo, ahora lo comprende todo. Jason es fruto de la noche que pasó con Jack en la Fortaleza cuando voluntariamente perdió sus poderes para poder estar con ella para siempre. Pero el mundo necesitaba a Superman y él tuvo que renunciar a su amor. Superman le acaricia y le dice con ternura: "Serás diferente. A veces te sentirás algo marginado. Pero jamás estarás solo. Harás de mi fuerza la tuya; verás mi vida a través de tus ojos, y yo la tuya a través de los míos; el hijo se convierte en padre, y el padre, en hijo". Jack sale al porche a tomar el aire. Su hijo, desde la ventana, grita "¡Buenas noches!", y Jack ver que se lo dice a Superman, que está flotando enfrente de ella. Ella no sabe qué decir, ya está todo dicho entre ellos, así que le pregunta: "¿Volveremos a verte por aquí?" Superman sonríe y dice: "Siempre estaré por aquí. Buenas noches, Lois". Y así, después de todo, Superman sobrevuela la ciudad una vez más, y sale al espacio volando a través de las nubes a toda velocidad, en su ronda nocturna para proteger al mundo. En el espacio sonríe, orgulloso. Superman ha vuelto. Producción La fotografía principal empezó cerca de Breeza, Australia, en una granja rural que había sido transformada en el lugar de trabajo. La productora construyó seis millas de carretera para tener acceso al “campamento base”, que fue formado por las caravanas de las estrellas y los cineastas, las carpas de catering y comidas, y las caravanas para todos los departamentos de la película incluyendo peluquería/maquillaje, vestuario, efectos especiales y efectos visuales. El campamento base fue equipado incluso con una caravana IT que era capaz de establecer una conexión Internet sin cable en medio del interior de Australia, en el monte. Todos los caminos de la propiedad conducían a Kent Farm, la granja de la familia Kent, donde Guy Hendrix Dyas, el diseñador de producción, había recreado el icónico hogar de Ma, Pa y Clark Kent. Desde el buzón al final de la entrada al balancín en el porche delantero del humilde caserón, Dyas y sus equipos de diseñadores, artistas, artesanos, y obreros de construcción edificaron con toda clase de detalle el hogar de la infancia de Superman. Un establo de 30 pies de altura pintado en el color clásico de rojo sangre y cinco acres de maíz de un metro de altura son las características más sobresalientes del diseño y de la funcionalidad de la granja. Durante tres semanas, el equipo de rodaje de Superman Returns se trasladó a New South Wales para poder filmar el impresionante decorado de la granja de los Kent que se construyó cerca del pequeño pueblo campestre de Tamworth. La recreación del hogar de la infancia de Superman parecía un milagro (se crearon nuevas carreteras, se instalaron postes de teléfono en una zona de muchos kilómetros y se sembró el maíz desde semillas). Por casi un mes, la producción viajaba diariamente hasta el lugar de rodaje desde el pueblo de TamAgron, donde habían llenado los hoteles, los restaurantes y los pubs. Hizo posible que los cineastas, junto con los actores Brandon Routh, Eva Marie Saint, James Karen (quien interpreta a Ben Hubbard, quien es pretendiente de Martha Kent) y Stephan Bender (quien interpreta al joven Clark en una serie de escenas retrospectivas) pudieran adentrarse a fondo en un ambiente evocador de la América profunda y de los dibujos de Norman Rockwell, experimentando muchas sensaciones desde el abrasador calor del verano al espectáculo de algunas de las puestas de sol más bellas que habían visto jamás. Dyas creó un diseño original para el edificio del Daily Planet pensando en la teoría operativa que, como muchos de los edificios clásicos de art deco en Nueva York, el edificio del Daily Planet en Metropolis habrá sido renovado de alguna manera a lo largo de los años para estar al día con las últimas tecnologías del periodismo y editoriales. “''Creo que Guy ha hecho un trabajo brillante a la hora de mezclar el estilo deco de la fachada exterior con el estilo del centro de trabajo del hall interior con televisores de la última generación y monitores de pantallas planas'',” comenta Singer. “''Aquí otra vez, lo viejo y lo nuevo se combinó para ser intemporal... igual que Superman''”. Se necesitó seis meses para diseñar el decorado del Daily Planet, cuatro meses para construirlo, y un mes para iluminarlo en condiciones. “Solamente para aquel decorado, teníamos unas 3.000 luces y 19 millas de cable,” recuerda Adler. Reparto *Brandon Routh como Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman :*Stephan Bender como Joven Clark Kent *Kevin Spacey como Lex Luthor *Marlon Brando como Jor-El *Eva Marie Saint como Martha Kent *Dianna Agron como Jack Lane *Sam Huntington como Jimmy Olsen *Frank Langella como Perry White *James Marsden como Richard White *Tristan Lake Leabu como Jason White *Parker Posey como Kitty Kowalski *Noel Neill como Gertrude Vanderworth *Kal Penn como Stanford Curiosidades * A Brandon Routh le descubrió un ayudante de J.J. Abrams en un bar donde trabaja de camarero. Por aquel entonces Abrams estaba reescribiendo el guión de la película. * Brandon Routh es un fanático de todo lo que representa Superman. Este hecho le jugó malas pasadas cuando siendo pequeño al acudir al estreno de la originaria Superman se agarró un tremendo dolor de cabeza... el mismo que le sobrevino en la mañana que debía entrevistarse con Bryan Singer para ultimar su incorporación a la cinta. * Tras el primer apagón, en el Daily Planet se hace un repaso de las ciudades afectadas. Si estamos atentos, se escucha que una de las primeras en sufrir daños es Gotham, ciudad natal de Batman. * Kate Bosworth debe agradecer a Kevin Spacey su entrada en el proyecto ya que fue éste (con quien coincidió en Beyond the Sea) quien la recomendó a Bryan Singer. * Antes incluso de estrenar la primera película tanto Brandon Routh (Clark Kent) como Dianna Agron (Lana) han firmado por dos entregas más. * La idea de figurar a Kevin Spacey como Lex Luthor fue de la etapa en la que se iba a entar en la silla de director Tim Burton. * Bryan Singer eligió a Brandon Routh después de verle en el cast que se hizo cuando McG estaba al frente del proyecto. * Brandon Routh recibió las bendiciones de la mujer del malogrado Christopher Reeve. * Bryan Singer decidió elegir a una cara desconocida para el papel de Superman para que nadie mirase más allá del personaje, más allá del personaje del cómic. * Bryan Singer describe la película como una carta de amor a Richard Donner (director de la primera entrega de la saga de Superman). * La historia se sitúa cronológicamente detrás de Superman II. Obviando las 3ª y 4ª parte de la saga. * Antes que el desconocido Brandon Routh fuera elegido como Superman sonaron mucho los nombres de Nicolas Cage, Brendan Fraser, Josh Hartnett, etc. * Antes que Bryan Singer se hiciera cargo de la dirección se barajaron los nombres de Tim Burton, Brett Ratner y McG entre otros. * El equipo de vestuario se ha inspirado en el traje dibujado por Joe Shuster en los cómics de los años 30, aunque fue diseñado por ordenador para ajustarlo milimétricamente al cuerpo de Brandon Routh. * .Brandon Routh tuvo que ganar 10 kilos de músculo y seguir una dieta inflexible amén de un programa de ejercicios espartano para ni aumentar ni perder un gramo de peso con el objetivo que el traje le quedase como un guante. Posters SR_1.png SR_2.png SR_3.png SR_4.png Vídeos Superman Returns (2006) Official Teaser - Superhero Movie HD Superman Returns (2006) Official Trailer 1 - Superhero Movie HD Superman Returns (1 5) Movie CLIP - Plane Heroic (2006) HD Superman Returns (4 5) Movie CLIP - Bullet Stopper (2006) HD Categoría:A a la Z Categoría:Películas